Tribute
Tribute Description A tribute is a child between the ages of 12 and 18 that are chosen from a public Reaping to participate in that years Hunger Games. They are chosen from a ball that contains slips of paper with every child from that Districts names on them. Each year one slip of paper is added in until they reach 18 then all their names are taken out of the Reaping ball. Tributes 9th Hunger Games *Mags - District 4 Female (Victor) 24th Hunger Games *Male Morphling - District 6 Male (Victor) 28th Hunger Games *Female Morphling - District 6 Female (Victor) 31st Hunger Games *Seeder - District 11 Female (Victor) 36th Hunger Games *Beetee - District 3 Male (Victor) 39th Hunger Games *District 5 Male (Victor) 41st Hunger Games *Wiress - District 3 Female (Victor) 45th Hunger Games *Chaff - District 11 Male (Victor) 50th Hunger Games *District 1 Female *Haymitch Abernathy - District 12 Male (Victor) *Maysilee Donner - District 12 Female 51st Hunger Games *Brutus - District 2 Male (Victor) 52nd Hunger Games *Lyme - District 2 Female (Victor) 53rd Hunger Games *Cecelia - District 8 Female (Victor) 55th Hunger Games *Blight - District 7 Male (Victor) 57th Hunger Games *Woof - District 8 Male (Victor) 62nd Hunger Games *Enobaria - District 2 Female (Victor) 65th Hunger Games *Finnick Odair - District 4 Male (Victor) 66th Hunger Games *Gloss - District 1 Male (Victor) 67th Hunger Games *Cashmere - District 1 Female (Victor) 68th Hunger Games *Titus - District 6 Male 70th Hunger Games *Annie Cresta - District 4 Female (Victor) 71st Hunger Games *Johanna Mason - District 7 Female (Victor) 74th Hunger Games *Marvel - District 1 Male *Glimmer - District 1 Female *Cato - District 2 Male *Clove - District 2 Female *Noah - District 3 Male *Amber - District 3 Female *Zora - District 4 Female *District 4 Male *District 5 Male *Finch - District 5 Female *Jason - District 6 Male *District 6 Female *District 7 Female *District 7 Male *Savannah - District 8 Female *District 8 Male *District 9 Female *District 9 Male *District 10 Female *District 10 Male *Rue - District 11 Female *Thresh - District 11 Male *Katniss Everdeen - District 12 Female (Victor) *Peeta Mellark - District 12 Male (Victor) 75th Hunger Games *Gloss - District 1 Male *Cashmere - District 1 Female *Brutus - District 2 Male *Enobaria - District 2 Female *Beetee - District 3 Male *Wiress - District 3 Female *Finnick Odair - District 4 Male *Mags - District 4 Female *District 5 Male *District 5 Female *Male Morphling - District 6 Male *Female Morphling - District 6 Female *Blight - District 7 Male *Johanna Mason - District 7 Female *Woof - District 8 Male *Cecelia - District 8 Female *District 10 Male *Seeder - District 11 Female *Chaff - District 11 Male *Katniss Everdeen - District 12 Female *Peeta Mellark - District 12 Male Trivia *There has been a total of 1800 tributes in all Hunger Games. But 24 of them have played the Games twice. Some survived their second Games and some did not. *There has been a total of 75 Victors in all Hunger Games. **There are only 7 victors remaining; Enobaria, from District 2, Beetee, from District 3, Annie Cresta, from District 4, Johanna Mason, from District 7, Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark, all from District 12. Category:Tribute Category:Hunger Games